


Light in the Dark

by msrheadcanon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV Fox Mulder, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrheadcanon/pseuds/msrheadcanon
Summary: The power goes out.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 47
Collections: msrheadcanon's Drabble Collection





	Light in the Dark

She fell asleep about thirty minutes ago and he doesn’t have the heart to wake her. Not yet. She’d been sitting on his couch sideways, feet propped up, knees bent with a folder on her lap. Her glasses were still on, but he removed those, placed them carefully on his coffee table before covering her with his Aztec blanket.

He thinks he can continue to work but his eyes are drawn magnetically to her reposing form. She’s soft in sleep, a contrast to her normally piercing blue eyes and sharp eyebrows, mouth twisted in a thoughtful frown or much less occasionally a sardonic smile.

Then, blackness. The power. 

Mulder waits a few minutes, hoping that it’s only a momentary interruption. Two, five… ten? He’s not sure how long he waits but it’s probably not going to come back anytime soon. Scully won’t be happy if she wakes up in the morning in his apartment, but he needs to find something to light the place before he wakes her.

The hard thunk of his shin into the coffee table, the crash of a glass on the floor.

“Shit!” He grimaces in pain at his clumsiness in the dark.

“… Mulder? Are you okay? What happened to the lights?”

“Sorry Scully, power outage.”

He hears her rustling with the blanket, the creaking of his couch as she moves. The folder falls to the floor in a rustle of paper.

“Do you have candles?” She clears her throat, her voice still thick from sleep.

“Uhhh… don’t think so. Pen light in my jacket I think.”

She laughs softly, he wishes he could see her smile. “That’ll have to do.”

“Just stay where you are, I’ll be right back.” Mulder sticks his hands out, finding the edge of the coffee table. He steps gingerly over where he thinks the glass fell at his feet, edging his way towards the hall. _I put it on the coat rack this time, right?_

“Ow!” He walks into the wall separating his living room and foyer.

“Everything all right over there?” He can tell she’s smiling.

“Yeah, yeah. You just keep enjoying yourself over there, Scully.”

He hears another chuckle, the whisper of something gliding across his couch.

Reaching out with his hands once more, he finally manages to find his leather jacket. And in his pocket, the long cold metal of his penlight.

“Eureka!”

He whips the penlight around as he turns it on. Scully’s wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and is sitting upright on the couch. She puts her hands in front of her face at the sudden intrusion of light, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Mulder!”

He grins and walks towards her, his little island of light in the inky darkness of his apartment.

“How long was I asleep?”

Mulder shines the light on his watch and sits next to her.

“Mmmm. About 45 minutes I think. Power went out about 15 minutes ago.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Scully doesn’t sound upset, just curious. 

He’s about to answer when the light flickers. He smacks it on his leg, and it steadies for a few seconds before going out completely.

“Well, shit.” Mulder sighs.

She giggles. Giggles! Why is she always doing that when he can’t see her.

“Now you have to tell me a story. It’s tradition.” Scully says.

More rustling, more movement beside him. The warmth of her body when she presses close. The edge of her hair tickling his arm. The feel of her small adjustments as she gets comfortable.

_It’s just not fair._

So, he tells her a tale.

Halfway through, she’s stopped interjecting with questions and comments. Her head rests heavily on his shoulder. Her breathing steadies.

He doesn’t want to wake her, so he pulls her on top of him, and they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The power literally went out in my apartment for a few hours, so I was inspired. My first non-episode related fic, guys! <3


End file.
